


Fun Sexy Times

by MarsInsane



Series: Fun Sexy Times Universe [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: 69, Blowjobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Horny!Benny, Lots of Sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, bareback, handjobs, jealous!Benny, possessive!Benny, very slight abuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Ethan has the house to himself for the weekend. Isn’t Benny nice to keep his boyfriend company? Shameless smut
Relationships: Benny/Ethan, Bethan
Series: Fun Sexy Times Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Fun Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

> This probably needs more tags.
> 
> This is one of the reasons why I haven’t posted. I actually have two other things some what written but I’ve been working on this.
> 
> It is porn, to put it bluntly. Almost PWP.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Oh Hey Benny.” Ethan said as he opened the door. “No Sarah tonight. Jane’s at a sleepover for the weekend and mom and dad are at a spa retreat, also for the weekend.”

“So you have the house to yourself? And you didn’t tell me?” Benny asked affronted as he walked into the living room.

“I told you. I just thought it was next weekend. Besides, I thought you had an event on your game tonight.” Ethan said with a shrug as he sat.

“Yeah, got mad at it so decided to come bug you.” Benny said sprawling out next to him. “And I am glad I did. Were you even going to tell me you were alone?”

“Yeah, I woulda sent you a message.” Ethan said. “I thought you wanted that new title that you could only get with the event.”

“Yes, well I have a tier of favorite things. Third on the list is having cool titles to show off my awesome skills. Second is food, obviously.” Benny said as he draped an arm around Ethan’s shoulders. “You know what trumps all that?”

“Magic?” Ethan asked.

“No that is part of number 3, the awesome skills.” Benny said. “You, Dude. You trump everything.”

“Oh.” Ethan said surprised.

“And here you are, alone, with no one home. Just you in your empty house.” Benny said. Ethan just gave him a confused look. “You’re cute Ethan.”

“Shut up, Benny.” Ethan said annoyed. “Do you want to stay over?”

“Uh Yeah.” Benny said like it was obvious. “Let me just...” Benny texted his grandma. “I’m all yours.”

“You hungry?” Ethan asked. He went to get up but was stopped by Benny’s arm. His mouth went dry at the look Benny was giving him.

“Oh yes.” Benny said in a low voice as he looked at Ethan’s mouth. “I am.”

————————————-

“You’re crushing me.” Ethan panted out as he got his bearings. 

“Sorry. You really need to get a double or queen.” Benny panted back as he slid off Ethan as much as possible without falling off the bed.

“How did we even get up here?” Ethan asked. He remembers being on the couch, then when Benny kissed him it got a little hazy, but he’s pretty sure he’d remember stumbling up the stairs.

“Dude, I successfully transported us.” Benny said in awe.

“Why does that amaze you?” Ethan asked suspiciously finally getting his breathing under control.

“Because I’ve been working on it for awhile now but could only transport myself a few feet. But I did it between floors.” Benny said excitedly. “When I first started I’d lose my clothes...”

“Well you definitely transported us with our clothes on.” Ethan said glancing around his room at all the clothes strewn about, remembering the struggle with taking them off.

“Too bad. Would have saved some time.” Benny said grinning as he ran a hand up Ethan’s chest. He pulled his hand away and frowned down at it. “Ew.”

“You forgot to do something.” Ethan said with a raised eyebrow.

“Right... ok hold on.” Benny held a hand up and muttered a spell. It fizzled out before doing anything prompting Benny to stare at his hand in horror.

“Maybe transporting between floors took more magic than you thought?” Ethan asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s probably it. It’s happened before when I pulled an all nighter.” Benny said. He then grinned and rolled out of bed, grabbing his boxers. “Guess we’ll get cleaned the old fashioned way.”

“Can you at least hand me the tissues?” Ethan said blushing. “I don’t want to drip on the floor. And if you say that’s hot you’re doing my laundry.”

“I wasn’t.” Benny said unconvincingly as he handed Ethan the tissue box. It was exceptionally hot seeing his cum anywhere on Ethan. Especially on the inside of his thighs.

“You’re staring.” Ethan said feeling a little self conscious. Cleaning yourself up after sex wasn’t that sexy. Although the hooded look Benny was giving him said otherwise.

“I could be doing more than staring.” Benny said huskily. He took a step towards the bed about to get back on.

“Yeah, you could be starting the shower. Or helping me.” Ethan said sitting up and grabbing his boxers from the floor. He stood up and only wobbled a little. 

“Or we could be doing round two.” Benny said grinning lasciviously. Ethan rolled his eyes and threw the wad of tissues in the wastebasket as he walked towards the door.

“I’m going to go take a shower. I told you how uncomfortable certain things were in areas it shouldn’t be.” Ethan said but lowered his voice at the end of the sentence. Even if it was just him and Benny he was still self conscious about that.

“Sorry bout that, E.” Benny said with a small wince. “I’ll help.” He caught the boy in a hug and kissed him. Ethan melted against him. Benny took advantage and deepened the kiss.

“Shower first.” Ethan mumbled managing to pull away from the kiss but didn’t move away from the embrace.

“Yeah.” Benny whispered kissing Ethan again. 

They made out leisurely for a few minutes. Ethan eventually managed to literally peel himself away since they were stuck together by drying sweat and other bodily fluids. Benny tried to pull him back in but Ethan swatted his hands away and headed for the bathroom. Benny right behind him.

“Only helping, Benny.” Ethan said as he started the shower. 

“What do you mean?” Benny asked confused. 

“I mean, no shower sex.” Ethan said firmly. 

“But dude!” Benny whined. 

“I refuse to have one of us slip and crack our heads open.” Ethan pointed out as he stepped into the tub to get under the spray. 

“Well we could get on our knees.” Benny said with a charming smile. Ethan gave him a dirty look and closed the shower curtain. “Hey!”

“Just gimme a minute to clean.” Ethan said. 

“I was gonna help.” Benny said as he kicked off his boxers. He went to pull the curtain back but Ethan was holding it in place. “E?”

“Knowing you, you’d probably get turned on and like I said, no shower sex.” Ethan said. 

Benny stared at the shower curtain confused. It’s true many things about Ethan turned him on. Then he realized he could actually see the silhouette of Ethan.

“E? Are you fingering yourself?” Benny asked hoarsely. 

“I’m cleaning myself thoroughly so I don’t get any intestinal discomfort.” Ethan said almost clinically. 

“Ok, I know that’s not supposed to be sexy-“ Benny started. The curtain pulled back enough so Ethan could give him an incredulous look. “But the reason why just makes me want to do it again.” Benny ended with a rush. 

“Until your magic is working and you can use your handy sex related cleaning spell we’re using condoms.” Ethan said disappearing back behind the curtain. “Also are you just gonna stand in the bathroom naked or are you gonna join me?”

“Oh do I have your permission now?” Benny asked sarcastically as he entered the shower. Ethan turned to frown at him but before he said anything Benny grabbed and kissed him. 

“You can’t kiss me every time you’re a jerk.” Ethan said against Benny’s lips. 

“I’m only a jerk when warranted.” Benny said hugging Ethan against him. 

“How so?” Ethan asked moving away to grab soap. 

“You deprived me of a sexy show.” Benny said. He went to hug Ethan again but a soapy hand whacked him in the chest. 

“Is sex all you think about now?” Ethan asked as he started lathering up Benny. 

“Uh hello? I’m naked in the shower with my equally naked and hot boyfriend. Who happens to have his hands all over me. How can I not think about sex?” Benny said stating the obvious. Ethan rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, fine, that’s fair.” Ethan said. “Rinse.” Benny automatically walked under the spray. 

“You missed something.” Benny said. He then pointed down. Ethan gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Honestly.” Ethan said as he wrapped his soapy hand around Benny’s half hard cock and moved his hand up and down a few times. He felt it fill out more as he watched Benny’s eyes flutter. He let go. “Rinse.”

“Hey, rude.” Benny said with a huff. He rinsed quickly and then looked at Ethan. He then grinned and grabbed the soap. “Your turn!”

“You don’t have to-“ Ethan started only to yelp when a soapy hand groped his butt. “Benny!” 

Benny just grinned and started running his hands all over Ethan. He wasn’t even aiming for cleaning he just wanted to touch his boyfriend. And his boyfriend wasn’t immune to his touching. Benny took great delight in wrapping his hand around Ethan’s cock and getting a quiet moan in return. 

“I sh-should rinse.” Ethan managed to say trying to swat Benny’s hands away. Benny just let go of his cock and hugged him instead. Ethan moaned louder when their cocks pressed together. 

———-

They were back in the living room wearing pants, even though Benny said boxers would have been more than enough. The tv was on and they were waiting for pizza. Benny was starting to get handsy again when Ethan’s phone rang. 

“It’s Sarah.” Ethan said. 

“Ignore it.” Benny said, placing his hand on Ethan’s knee.

“Hey Sarah.” Ethan squeaked when Benny squeezed.

“Hey Ethan. You ok?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah, fine. What’s up?” Ethan asked swatting at Benny’s hand that was moving up his leg. Benny pouted and started kissing his neck and shoulder. “Stop it.”

“Am I interrupting?” Sarah asked.

“Benny’s over. He’s being Benny. Hey!” Ethan yelped when Benny suddenly bit him. 

“Is the house still standing?” Sarah asked jokingly.

“Oh ha ha.” Ethan said sarcastically grabbing and holding Benny’s wayward hand that almost landed on his crotch. “Wait a minute. Did my mom ask you to check up on me?”

“Maybe.” Sarah said. 

“They haven’t even been gone for like 3 hours.” Ethan said offended. Benny chuckled earning a glare from Ethan. 

“Well this call is mainly because I’m bored. My and Erica’s tastes in clubs differ way more than I thought.” Sarah said. 

“Wait. You’re in a club? I don’t hear any music.” Ethan asked confused. The doorbell rang making Benny spring up from the couch and run to the door. 

“Who’s that?” Sarah asked curiously. 

“Pizza. Club?” Ethan asked as Benny came back. “Napkins, Benny.”

“Another vampire club. I’m actually outside. They turn the music down due to vampire hearing. I just want to feel the bass thumping though.” Sarah said longingly. 

“Go to one?” Ethan asked. He then heard Sarah talking but couldn’t make it out. 

“Erica found me. I’ll call you tomorrow. Don’t burn the house down.” Sarah said. 

“I won’t.” Ethan said emphasizing the I. “Talk to you tomorrow.” He hung up. Benny was staring at him while eating pizza. He went to grab a slice and noticed that half the pizza was already gone. “Dude. I wasn’t even on the phone that long.”

“I was hungry. We did engage in some vigorous activities.” Benny said. Ethan nodded and bit into his slice. “So Sarah’s gonna call again tomorrow?”

“Mmhmm.” Ethan said starting to scroll through the channels looking for something to watch. 

“Well I’ll just have to do a better job at distracting you.” Benny said with an evil grin on his face. 

“Dude, my mom asked her to check up on me. I’m a Junior in high school and she still has a babysitter check in on me.” Ethan said reaching for a second slice. 

“Ha!” Benny laughed then turned serious. “But seriously I don’t want Sarah interrupting our sexy weekend.”

“Then don’t light the house on fire.” Ethan said absentmindedly. 

“Okay, that only happened once. And it was one of our first times having full on sex.” Benny said. “Also didn’t help that I was working on my offensive spells that day...”

“There’s nothing wrong with losing control of your magic.” Ethan said patting Benny’s knee. 

“I’ll show you control.” Benny said saying a spell. 

“Benny!” Ethan yelled as his hands were suddenly tied behind his back with invisible ropes, his half eaten pizza slice landing on his lap.

“Sorry.” Benny said not sounding sorry. “Magic’s working.” Benny ran a hand down Ethan’s chest. Ethan threw himself away from Benny, the pizza slice falling to the floor.

“I wasn’t finished eating.” Ethan said disgruntled. “And no, you can’t feed me.”

“Fine.” Benny said then said the counter spell. “I’m tying you up later.”

“Will you not if I say no?” Ethan asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza. 

“If you really, truly, absolutely do not want me to, then of course I won’t do it.” Benny said seriously while looking directly in Ethan’s eyes. 

“... you can but only if I’m comfortable.” Ethan muttered into his new pizza slice. The delighted grin he got from Benny made him smile. 

———————

Ethan was leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door, yawning into his hand. He was waiting for Benny to let him in. After eating the pizza and, as Benny would put it, canoodling on the couch, Ethan finally realized it was after midnight when he started falling asleep. He told Benny that if he cleaned up the living room he’d set up the sleeping bag for Benny. As nice as it would be to canoodle Benny, his bed really was too small.

Benny had jumped up and said that he’d set up the sleeping arrangements instead. He had then run off up the stairs leaving Ethan blinking after him. Ethan just shrugged to himself and cleaned up the living room. He had checked that all the doors and windows were locked, turned off all the lights, headed upstairs, and was told to wait outside his own room. Before he could get irritated the door opened.

“Come on in.” Benny said sounding like a gameshow host. Ethan walked in wondering where the sleeping bag was but then he saw his bed.

“Did you make my bed bigger?” Ethan asked as Benny jumped on the bed excitedly.

“Yup! I found an enlarging spell.” Benny said. Ethan slowly raised an eyebrow making Benny huff. “I was using it on food, Ethan.”

“Of course you were.” Ethan teased as he crawled on the bed to flop next to Benny. It wasn’t huge but he could fully lay down next to the other boy and not have his side hanging off the bed. “Nice.”

“Right? I did good.” Benny said turning to Ethan and grinning.

“Yes, you did good.” Ethan said. He then took in the way Benny was looking at him. “What?”

“Do I get a reward?” Benny asked with a pout. Ethan leaned in and kissed him. Benny was about to deepen the kiss when Ethan pulled away and got up.

“I need to brush my teeth.” Ethan explained at the offended look he got.

“First thing I did.” Benny said earning a questioning look from Ethan. Benny just grinned charmingly. That just earned him a suspicious look.

“Okay.” Ethan said coming back into his room a few minutes later. He kicked his pants off and was about to turn off the lights.

“Wait, dude, come here.” Benny said motioning Ethan over. Ethan walked over and squawked when he was dragged down on the bed.

“Yes, Benny?” Asked Ethan after he relaxed into the bed.

“So for my reward,” Benny started.

“You want more than a kiss?” Ethan asked. Benny nodded eagerly. “It’s late.”

“It’s not like we have anywhere to be tomorrow. Er, today.” Benny said he then bounced on the bed a few times. “Come on, this. This is impressive.

“It actually really is.” Ethan said glancing around at the bed.

“Plus! No fires. No bed vanishing. No warped bed. And nothing accidentally summoned.” Benny said.

“Alright. That warrants a reward.” Ethan said and then asked hesitantly, “what do you want?”

“Let me tie you to the bed and do one thing I’ve wanted to do for awhile now.” Benny said. 

“What one thing?” Ethan asked suspiciously.

“If I tell you, I’m pretty sure you’d shut it down before even letting me try.” Benny said.

“That makes me want to say no.” Ethan pointed out.

“It’s not dangerous. And it definitely won’t cause pain. It’ll be the complete opposite of pain. You trust me, don’t you?” Benny started and then ended on a pout. Ethan sighed in aggravation.

“Of course I trust you. But why tie me to the bed?” Ethan asked.

“Because it’s hot.” Benny said like it’s obvious.

“Shouldn’t we have safewords or something?” Ethan asked.

“Ooooh planning on kinky things later?” Benny asked waggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Ethan said blushing while shoving Benny. “What if my safeword was Sarah?”

“Oh my god.” Benny said sounding and looking so offended. “If you say her name during sex I will be so offended. I might end up trying to hurt her.”

“Reign it in, Benny.” Ethan said only slightly freaked out at the dark look in Benny’s eyes. “We’ll think of words later. But now Stop means Stop.”

“Of course.” Benny said snapping out of his unwarranted jealous rage. “Stop means stop.”

“So how do you want me?” Ethan asked. Benny grinned and bounced around a little bit.

“Okay, so just lay in the center.” Benny said. Ethan did that and gave Benny a ‘now what’ look. “Just enjoy the ride.”

“Seriously? I’m just lying here.” Ethan said. Benny grabbed both his hands and lifted them above his head. He heard Benny mutter something and then his hands were tied above his head by invisible bonds. Benny leaned back to look at his work.

“Yup. And lying there is all I want you to do. Until I get started, of course. Then writhing and squirming are definitely encouraged.” Benny said excitedly as he looked around and leaned down to grab a pillow from the floor.

“What if I don’t like it?” Ethan asked. He hopes he does because Benny seemed so excited.

“Then I stop.” Benny said with a shrug as he prompted Ethan to lift his hips to shove the pillow under him.

“Gotta be honest. I have no idea what you’re doing.” Ethan said. Benny smiled indulgently as he took Ethan’s underwear off.

“Just relax, E. I’m gonna blow your mind!” Benny exclaimed. Ethan gave him a flat look.

Benny made himself comfortable between Ethan’s spread legs and leaned down to kiss him. Ethan kissed back lazily. Benny had to get Ethan excited before the other boy fell asleep.

Ethan made a small sound when he felt Benny’s hands move down his sides. He was ticklish so Benny had to be careful. He tilted his head back when Benny broke the kiss to kiss down his neck. He inhaled sharply when Benny scraped his teeth over his throat. Being surrounded by vampires always made him hyper aware of his neck, so it was more sensitive than he would have thought. A sensitivity that Benny usually liked to exploit.

Benny didn’t linger long on Ethan’s neck moving down and sucking marks on his collar bone while lazily grinding his still clothed cock down against Ethan’s. He gave each of Ethan’s nipples attention with both his hands and mouth. They both thought it was weird that Ethan had such sensitive nipples but Benny loved the noises Ethan made when they were played with. 

Benny continued kissing down Ethan’s stomach, making Ethan squirm at the sensation. He looked up as he nipped at Ethan’s hip bone. Ethan was looking at him with hazy eyes. He saw Ethan’s half hard cock give a twitch of interest out of the corner of his eye. 

Benny kissed around the base of Ethan’s cock earning a small moan and hip thrust. Ethan’s cock jerked and tapped against Benny’s cheek. Benny raised an eyebrow amused as Ethan just grinned crookedly. 

“You really didn’t have to tie me up for a blowjob.” Ethan said gasping as Benny fondled his balls. 

“That’s not what I had in mind but that will definitely happen in the future.” Benny said as he moved down so his chest was against the bed and he wasn’t hunched over. 

“Ok? Then still no idea wha-“ Ethan started and then grunted in surprise. “A little warning.”

“Sorry. Just excited.” Benny said. 

Benny, being a teenage boy, had looked for spells pertaining to sex. One of his favorites was a cleaning spell that cleaned inside and out with no adverse affects on the body. It made butt sex so much easier due to less prep time. So him and Ethan could just get right to the fun stuff without planning it out before hand. 

Benny tugged on Ethan’s cock a few times as apology. The cleaning didn’t hurt but it could be an unpleasant tingle. He kissed the head and looked up at Ethan with a pout, the cock still pressed against his lips. 

“Oh my god Benny.” Ethan said trying not to laugh. “Just get on with it.”

Benny grinned and gave the head a little kiss. He moved his head lower kissing the vein on the bottom of the shaft along the way. He readjusted Ethan so his legs were bent and he had a clear view of everything. 

Ethan craned his head up to see what Benny was doing. He shivered at the feeling of breath against his balls. He still couldn’t figure it out. 

Ethan was about to ask what Benny was doing when he felt something that made him jerk back in surprise. Benny clamped a hand on his thigh to keep him from moving. He felt the sensation firmer and his eyes widened. 

“Benny!” Ethan gasped and tried to move his hips away. He was about to tell Benny to stop but a surprised moan came out instead. 

Benny had leaned down and was licking around Ethan’s asshole. He wasn’t sure if the other boy would be into it since in theory it sounded gross. But he had wanted to try it for awhile.

Benny was tentative at first but when he heard Ethan moan he went for it. He licked more firmly and nibbled lightly. That earned him a squeak so he did it again. He then gave a light suck that got him a guttural moan and hip thrust. He pulled back to see how Ethan was doing. 

Ethan was breathing heavily as he looked down at him with lust blown eyes. His cock had precum beading at the tip. Benny grinned in delight and promptly went back to eating Ethan’s ass. 

Ethan moaned when Benny’s tongue was back on his hole. He stopped breathing when he felt it wiggle against him and then push in. He threw his head back and mewled. He felt Benny freeze so he tried to place his foot on Benny’s back to push him to keep going without saying it out loud. He ended up just kicking Benny’s shoulder with his heel. 

Benny grunted when he got kicked and pulled away to give Ethan a disgruntled look. He ended up inhaling sharply at the needy look he was getting. So apparently Ethan wanted more. 

Ethan sighed happily when Benny disappeared back between his legs. He left his leg on Benny’s shoulder making sure Benny had all the access he wanted. 

Benny was surprised and delighted. Ethan was usually a little more reserved. He leaned back in and once again put his tongue against Ethan’s hole. The hole easily accepted his tongue. In fact it felt like Ethan’s hole was trying to suck his tongue in. He moaned at that thought. 

Ethan’s toes curled at the sensation of Benny moaning against him. He moaned as Benny shoved as much of his tongue in his ass as he could. He then promptly stopped thinking as Benny continued his ministrations making his brain melt into goo. 

Benny pulled back after a few minutes. His tongue and mouth were getting sore. The sight of his saliva coating Ethan’s hole excited him. He sat up to see how Ethan was doing and had to dig his nails into his leg to keep from coming in his boxers. 

Ethan looked wrecked. His entire body was quivering. There was a puddle of precum pooled on his belly and dripping down his extremely flushed cock. His balls were drawn up tight to his body. Benny was sorely tempted to lean back down and have Ethan come from nothing but his tongue but he wanted to watch his boyfriend come. 

Benny wrapped his hand firmly around Ethan’s cock. It took only a few tugs before Ethan came with a hoarse cry. Benny watched entranced as Ethan’s cum spurted all the way up to his neck as the other boy arched back, his tied arms straining above his head. He kept moving his hand, milking Ethan of all he had to give, only letting go when Ethan whimpered in discomfort. 

Benny shoved his boxers down and took himself in hand, never taking his eyes off Ethan. It didn’t take him long. He managed to keep his eyes open as his cum joined Ethan’s on the boy’s stomach and chest. He placed the tip of his cock at Ethan’s saliva soaked hole and pulled away leaving a string of cum to mix with his saliva. His cock managed to twitch in delight making Benny grunt. 

Benny sat back to catch his breath and looked at Ethan’s face. Ethan was breathing heavily but he looked like he had passed out. Benny looked around and leaned over to grab his phone. He quickly went to a super secret app that he created and that only he could access. He then started taking pictures of his sexed out and wrecked boyfriend. 

Benny knew he’d probably be murdered for this but he liked having visual wank material. There were other pictures of Ethan too that weren’t as risqué. Sometimes he just liked looking. He quickly shut down the app and threw his phone in the general direction of the nightstand when Ethan shivered. 

Benny cast the clean all sex spell and counter spell to the invisible ties. He tugged the pillow out from under Ethan and then laid down next to the boy, dragging the comforter up from the bottom of the bed covering both of them. Ethan rolled over and snuggled against him. 

“You ok, E?” Benny asked quietly when he saw Ethan’s eyes open a sliver. 

“Mmm Benny.” Ethan murmured instead as me nuzzled against Benny and curled up like a content cat. 

“Oooookay.” Benny said in surprise. He wrapped an arm around Ethan who practically purred. “I’m just gonna...” Benny pointed at the light that was still on. Ethan just threw a leg over him and held on. 

Benny leaned over the side of the bed to grab The Stick. Ethan would be too lazy to get up to turn his light off so he has a long stick next to his bed that he’d use. Benny grabbed it and started scraping it against the wall to hit the switch. It was hard to do with Ethan clinging to him. 

When he finally got the light off he shoved back against Ethan so he’d move over. Before he even really got settled Ethan promptly reattached himself. Benny mentally shrugged and kissed Ethan’s forehead getting a happy hum. 

———————————-

Benny woke up from a beam of light hitting him directly in the face. Ethan’s curtains were opened just enough to let the offending intruder in. Benny groaned and made a face at the taste in his mouth. He then remembered what happened last night and looked over at Ethan. The other boy was facing away from him still fast asleep. 

He checked the time and frowned. It was way too early. No one should be up around ten A.M. Unless they were already up from not sleeping, like from gaming all night. He then thought about the game he had abandoned. It did come with a sweet title and a mount. Should he head home to finish the event? 

———————————

Ethan woke up with a yawn and flopped over on his back. He blinked a few times when: one) his outstretched arm didn’t fall off the bed, two) his outstretched arm didn’t hit anybody, and three) he was naked under his comforter. 

The events of last night flooded back and he buried his face in his pillow as his face flushed. He couldn’t believe that happened. But it did and he kind of wanted to do it again. He shifted when his cock twitched at the thought. 

He lifted his head away from his pillow to breath and checked his phone. It was 10:30 A.M. Way too early. He quickly plugged his phone in when he saw it was at 10% and then realized it was quiet. Too quiet. 

“Benny?” Ethan asked glancing around. He saw Benny’s dirty clothes and rolled his eyes. Either Benny went home wearing the clean clothes he always kept here and left his dirty clothes, as usual, or he was somewhere in the house. 

Ethan rolled out of bed and quickly put on underwear. He then grabbed some pants and a shirt and headed to the door. He was about to head to the bathroom but he smelled food. So he hopped into his pants and put his shirt on as he walked down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at the stack of chocolate chip pancakes on the counter.

“You can cook?” Ethan asked amazed as Benny, dressed in boxers and an apron, flipped another pancake. Benny almost dropped the pan in surprise. 

“Cookings like potion making. It’s totally one of my skills.” Benny said like it wasn’t a big deal. “And why are you dressed?”

“Because I didn’t know you were still here.” Ethan said snagging a pancake and eating it, surprised at how good it was, if a little heavy on the chocolate chips. 

“I was gonna bring these up to you.” Benny said sounding disgruntled. 

“Breakfast in bed? Aww that’s so sweet.” Ethan said walking over and kissing Benny’s cheek. 

“Shaddup.” Benny said placing the pan off the heat and grabbing Ethan to kiss him properly. Ethan hummed and pulled away. 

“Besides, I can’t have food in bed.” Ethan said. 

“Ice cream sundae incident?” Benny asked. 

“Yeah... also chips that molded enough to become sentient.” Ethan said. 

“Do you still have them?” Benny asked curiously as he turned back to the stove. 

“No. They’re probably colonizing the local dump.” Ethan said sitting down at the counter and watching Benny. Benny continued making pancakes. He tried to do some fancy flips but only succeeded with one. Ethan wasn’t impressed with the mess but he was impressed with the single successful flip. 

“And voila!” Benny said as another stack of chocolate chip pancakes was put on a plate. He walked over to the counter with the plate. He then went to the fridge and pulled out chocolate syrup and whipped cream. 

“Yeah, it’s probably a good thing I came down to eat.” Ethan said as Benny came back over. 

“Why?” Benny asked confused as he poured an unhealthy amount of chocolate sauce over his stack. Ethan dipped his finger in the sauce and sucked it off his finger, raising an eyebrow. Benny looked at the sauce then Ethan and then back at the sauce. “Dude. I didn’t even think of that. And if I wasn’t so hungry I would have you on this counter covered in-“ Ethan shoved a pancake in Benny’s mouth before he could finish the sentence. 

“Seriously, Benny?” Ethan asked as he flushed but grabbed the whipped cream. Benny just grinned at him looking like a chipmunk with puffed cheeks. 

———————

After a filling breakfast each boy took a shower, separately, much to Benny’s annoyance. Then got fully dressed, also to Benny’s annoyance. They then got comfortable in the living room with snacks and drinks to play some video games. 

After playing for a few hours, Ethan kept getting distracted by Benny. Benny wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary it was just Ethan’s mind wandering. He was thinking about last night and how they still had the house to themselves. 

“Dude! A little help?” Benny said annoyed as a horde ambushed them. Ethan snapped out of his thoughts to help. 

“Why did you run ahead?” Ethan asked as he buttonmashed to get to Benny’s character. 

“I did not. You were supposed to be right behind me.” Benny said as he looked at Ethan. He froze when he was suddenly kissed. He pulled away from Ethan when he heard the death music play. “Dude, we lost.”

“Did we?” Ethan asked as he stood up. Benny looked at him questioningly as he went over and closed the curtains over the window. 

“I don’t think getting rid of the barely there glare will help us.” Benny said as he turned his attention back to the menu screen. “Should we continue or play a different game?”

“How bout something else.” Ethan said from behind Benny. Benny got up to see what games they had. 

“Well we could play classic or new? Didn’t you download the new Grave Puncher?” Benny asked looking back up at the tv as he sat down to scroll through the main menu. 

“Yeah but I was thinking something else.” Ethan said coming back around the couch. 

“Yeah, like what?” Benny asked. His controller was plucked out of his hands and suddenly Ethan was straddling his lap in nothing but his underwear. “Weren’t you wearing clothes?”

“Yes, I was wearing clothes.” Ethan said placing his hands on Benny’s shoulders to keep his balance. 

“Why are you not wearing clothes?” Benny asked as he held Ethan’s waist. 

“Do you want me to get dressed?” Ethan asked raising an eyebrow. Benny shook his head. 

“No. In fact, I think you should not be wearing these.” Benny said as he pulled the band of his underwear and let it snap back. 

“I agree. They’ll just be in the way.” Ethan said. Benny’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Be in the way of what?” Benny asked. Ethan squirmed a little on top of him but didn’t look away. 

“I wanna ride you.” Ethan said. Benny’s grip on his waist tightened. 

“You want to ride me?” Benny asked hoarsely. 

Ethan nodded while biting his lip. He went to stand up to take his underwear off but Benny’s hands kept him in place. Ethan was about to say how he needed to take these off when Benny said a spell. He inhaled sharply when his underwear disappeared. He glanced around and saw them on the coffee table. 

“That’s impressive.” Ethan said as he turned his attention back to Benny. 

Benny seemed to ignore what he said as he started kissing his chest. Ethan grunted when his nipple got bit. He tugged on Benny’s shirt, which prompted Benny to finally release him to take his shirt off. Ethan started undoing and unzipping Benny’s pants, fondling the growing bulge through the fabric of Benny’s underwear. 

Benny shoved his pants and underwear down until his cock sprang free. He wasn’t fully hard but he was definitely getting there. Ethan grabbed one of Benny’s hands and placed it on his butt, close to his hole. Benny blinked in surprise at feeling slickness when he ran his fingers over Ethan’s hole. 

“I may have prepped in the shower.” Ethan said quietly, wiggling against the fingers. He gasped when the tips of two of Benny’s fingers pushed in. Benny wiggled them a little and then moved his hand back to cupping Ethan’s butt. 

Benny stared at Ethan in awe but his brain short circuited when Ethan said he prepped. His boyfriend has been prepped for hours and they had been playing video games this whole time instead of having fun sexy times? He watched in a daze as Ethan grabbed something off the couch. His hips jerked back and he snapped out of his daze when something cool was dripped on his cock. 

Ethan poured lube on Benny. He closed the bottle and dropped it. He then wrapped a hand around Benny’s cock to smear the lube more evenly, wiping his hand on the towel he had thrown on the couch when Benny stood up earlier.

“Can you slide down?” Ethan asked. His knees were hitting the back of the couch and he was sitting more on Benny’s thighs.

Benny quickly slid down almost knocking Ethan off in his enthusiasm. He quickly caught Ethan around the waist and looked up eagerly. 

“Okay. Keep in mind this is my first time doing this.” Ethan said starting to get nervous. 

“Hey.” Benny said seeing the nervous look on Ethan’s face. He strained up to kiss him, which Ethan enthusiastically returned. It was a short kiss since Benny couldn’t stay up but it seemed to ease Ethan.

Ethan grabbed the base of Benny’s cock and positioned it against his hole, his other hand on Benny’s shoulder for balance. He took a breath and let it out as he sank down slowly. Benny made a bizarre wheezing groan sound that had Ethan huff out a laugh and sink down a little faster. He shuddered and let out a small moan when he was fully seated. 

Ethan took a second to adjust. He felt fuller than he has before. He looked at Benny as he placed his other hand on his shoulder and frowned at the pained look he was making.

“Benny?” Ethan asked after clearing his throat.

“Ethan.” Benny said sounding strained. His fingers kept flexing against his waist between holding gently and close to bruising. “Either start moving or I’ll start moving you.” 

Ethan finally understood the look. Benny was holding back so as not to hurt him. Ethan smiled crookedly and kissed Benny. Benny took control of the kiss and practically devoured Ethan. He thrust up making Ethan break the kiss with a gasp.

Ethan once again sat back inhaling sharply as his prostrate was grazed. He settled on his knees better and pushed up. He only let a few inches slide out before he sat back down. He did this a few more times, changing the angle a little each time. When his prostrate was grazed again he tried to keep that angle.

It took a little longer than he would have liked but he finally got a rhythm going. Benny’s cock had slipped out a few times but that hadn’t dampened the enthusiasm. Although Ethan was starting to get tired, so he decided to try a trick he had read in one of his mom’s women’s life magazines. 

Ethan sat down fully on Benny’s cock and rested there for a few seconds, getting his breath back. He focused on Benny’s face and smiled at the blissed out look he was getting. Benny’s eyes started to come back into focus so before Benny could say anything Ethan started moving his hips.

Benny’s mouth dropped open as Ethan started grinding his hips down and around in circles in a seemingly random pattern. The breath that Ethan had caught was quickly lost as he moved his hips. He was writing the word ‘coconut’ with his hips over and over. He was still getting tired so he leaned forward and started whispering in Benny’s ear.

Ethan grunted when he was suddenly on his back on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He looked at Benny and shuddered in a mixture of arousal and a hint of fear at the very intense look he was receiving. His knees were suddenly pushed up next to him as Benny shoved back into him. Ethan’s eyes rolled back as Benny slammed into him repeatedly. He wasn’t even sure when he came but he definitely felt when Benny came. He moaned at the feeling of Benny pulsing inside him.

Benny slowly pulled away from him. Ethan just laid there. Normally he’d clean up as quickly as possible but he literally couldn’t move. One of his legs was propped up on the back of the couch and the other was curled around Benny’s side. 

Benny was staring at his ass and Ethan flushed but knew what would make Benny happy. He felt himself flush even more as he clenched and unclenched a few times and relaxed when he felt Benny’s cum start to drip out of him. 

“Did you just growl?” Ethan asked incredulously. Benny’s eyes slowly rose to look at him.

“Dude, you’re like hitting all my kinks.” Benny said hoarsely. “You’re like my favorite dessert.”

“I’m like a Reese’s peanut butter cup Twinkie pizza with Neapolitan ice cream and three types of syrup on top?” Ethan asked confused.

“That is one of my favorites but you’re another favorite.” Benny said and then lightly pressed down on Ethan’s abdomen. “Cream filled.”

“Ohmygod Benny.” Ethan said as he covered his face with his arm. “Just clean us up.”

“Do I have to?” Benny asked. Ethan lowered his arm to glare at him. “Alright, of course I’m going to.”

Ethan sighed as he felt the tingle of magic on and in him. He lowered his leg from the couch and gasped in discomfort. Benny quickly appeared over him with a worried look on his face.

“It wasn’t the spell.” Ethan said. “You’re gonna have to help me, B. I can’t really move.”

The worried look on Benny’s face went to confused and then morphed into a satisfied grin. Ethan limply smacked him but the grin didn’t leave Benny’s face. Ethan glowered at Benny, who just leaned down and kissed the glower away.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, babe.” Benny said sweetly as he readjusted Ethan into a more comfortable position.

True to his word, Benny did take care of him. He helped him put on clothes, sans shirt, gave him pain pills, got him something to drink, and got him something to eat. He even tried massaging his thighs but it felt more like he was feeling him up. Now they were canoodling on the couch watching a b-horror movie.

They were in the middle of an impromptu bad lip reading when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other in question. Benny got up and grabbed his shirt as whoever was at the door started knocking. Ethan wrapped the blanket more snuggly around him. He didn’t know where Benny hid his shirt. 

“So you are alive.” Was the first thing Sarah said when Benny opened the door. 

“And you are half alive?” Benny responded sounding confused. 

“Let me in.” Sarah said instead. Benny brought a hand up to his chin in thought. 

“How bout I don’t?” Benny asked. Sarah pursed her lips together. 

“Ethan! Benny won’t let me in!” Sarah shouted into the house. 

“Benny let Sarah in!” They heard yelled back. Benny made a disgruntled face towards the living room. “And stop making that face.”

“Fine. Sarah come in.” Benny said. He flinched when Sarah poked his arm but walked with her into the living room. 

“What’s up, Sarah?” Ethan asked. Sarah gave him a look. 

“You’d know if you answered your phone.” Sarah said. 

“Oh no. What’s attacking? Can it wait til tomorrow?” Benny asked starting to get into defense mode.

“Nothings attacking. Your mom called me when she couldn’t get ahold of you.” Sarah explained looking at Ethan.

“I left my phone upstairs to charge.” Ethan said. He then looked at Benny. Benny stared at him blankly. Ethan pouted at him. 

“Fine, but you owe me.” Benny said running up the stairs. 

“What is that smell?” Sarah asked as her face scrunched up. 

“Uhm me and Benny have been playing video games since last night... haven’t really left the living room.” Ethan said quickly thinking of a plausible story of why a room would smell heavily of them that excluded the sex part.

“Honestly, showers are things that can be taken more than once.” Sarah said right when Benny walked in. 

“Why shower when you can game?” Benny said walking over to plop next to Ethan. “Your mom called three times.”

Ethan looked down at his phone in apprehension. The bright number 5 in a red bubble hovered over the phone app. He then raised an eyebrow at the 15 over his message app. 

“You texted me fifteen times?” Ethan asked Sarah, quickly scanning the messages. 

“I was worried. You do tend to respond quickly.” Sarah said. 

“Oh does he now?” Benny asked with a slight edge to his voice as he draped an arm around Ethan. 

“Yeah, Benny. It’s impolite to not respond.” Ethan said giving Benny a look. He then looked at his missed calls, two were voicemails. “I’m going to call mom.” Ethan said hiding his distress under forced calm as he tried to stand up but ended up flopping back down. He shot Benny another look. 

“What’s wrong?” Sarah asked sounding worried. 

“Just some horseplay that got a little out of hand.” Ethan said. Sarah also shot Benny a look. 

“What? Not everything’s my fault.” Benny said. 

“This was.” Ethan said giving Benny a flat look but nudged him to show he wasn’t too upset. “Ok. I’m gonna call her.”

Benny turned his attention to Sarah as Ethan called his mom. She looked annoyed but she kept scrunching her face up. She looked like she didn’t know if she should stay or go. 

“Ethan’s fine. You can go hang out with Erica or something.” Benny said.

“I dunno. If Ethan’s hurt maybe I should stay for awhile.” Sarah said. “But can you guys at least crack the window open?”

“I’m more than capable of protecting Ethan.” Benny said bristling at the fact that Sarah seemingly didn’t think he could take care of Ethan. 

“It’s usually Ethan protecting you.” Sarah pointed out. 

“I think you mean us.” Benny said gesturing between the two of them. “Also, I don’t smell anything.”

“Fine, us, whatever. And of course you wouldn’t.” Sarah said. She then marched over to the windows and opened the curtains. Unfortunately these windows couldn’t open. She turned at the pained groan and saw Benny covering his face. 

“A little warning?” Benny asked. 

“I’m the vampire here.” Sarah said trying not to laugh. She quickly walked back to the entry of the living room as she caught the smell of the two boys. 

“Leaving?” Benny asked as he perked up. 

“I don’t know how long you two have been sitting next to each other but you reek of each other.” Sarah said raising a hand to her nose prompting Benny to raise his arm and sniff himself. Sarah made a disgusted face. 

“Okay so mom’s having an almost good time while dad is having a blast. She said tone it down on partying. And I’d ask why Sarah’s making that face but you’re talking to Benny.” Ethan said as he put his phone down on the coffee table. 

“Not cool, dude.” Benny said disgruntled. 

“So everything’s good?” Sarah asked. 

“Yeah, you really didn’t have to come over but thanks.” Ethan said gratefully. 

“If I couldn’t fly and didn’t have super speed then it would have been a chore. But I’d still stop by.” Sarah said with a small shrug and smile. 

“Are you staying?” Benny asked sounding annoyed. He knew he shouldn’t worry but he didn’t like the cute looks the two were making at each other. 

“No, Benny. I’m not. I think you should feed him, Ethan.” Sarah said seeming more amused. 

“Probably.” Ethan said nudging Benny with his knee. “See you at school.”

Sarah turned to leave and waved over her shoulder. Ethan stared at Benny as they listened to the door open and close. Benny relaxed when he heard her footsteps walk away from the door and a sudden whoosh. 

“Could you be any ruder?” Ethan asked curiously.

“Yes.” Benny said shortly. Ethan tried to catch his eye but Benny was determined not to look at him. He even managed not to look over when he heard a small groan come from Ethan.

“Wanna make out?” Ethan asked casually. 

That managed to get Benny to look at him. Ethan had let out the groan because he shifted his position to lean against the armrest of the couch. He had also loosened his hold on the blanket, letting it half slip off him so he could bring his arms out. His eyebrow slowly quirked up the longer Benny stared at him without saying anything.

“I don’t like it when you and Sarah are around each other.” Benny finally said.

“I noticed.” Ethan said. “You really have no reason to be jealous, B.” 

“I know.” Benny sighed as he ran both hands through his hair. “I know that mentally but you two are so cute together.”

“Aw thanks.” Ethan said but changed his tone when he got a frown from Benny. “I like Sarah. She’s a great friend. But I love you.”

“Wait, really?” Benny asked.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Ethan said slightly offended.

“I mean, I love you too.” Benny said and then his eyes got really wide in surprise. “Holy shiitake mushrooms! I love you!” Ethan laughed and snorted. “And I am totally going to make out with you right now.”

Benny leaned forward and kissed Ethan. He pulled away to look into Ethan’s eyes and smiled. Ethan smiled back and pulled him forward for another kiss. Benny was smiling against his lips. He tried to get more comfortable but grunted in discomfort. Benny pulled back making Ethan try to pull him forward again.

“E.” Benny said in amusement. “Let’s getcha more comfy.” 

Benny stood up getting a distressed sound from Ethan. Benny just grinned and took his shirt off. He then proceeded to help Ethan lay properly on the couch and managed to join him. Benny had to half lay on Ethan, which was fine with both of them.

Ethan was the one who initiated the kissing. Benny willingly opened his mouth when he felt Ethan’s tongue lick his bottom lip. They made out languorously. Benny kept running a hand up and down Ethan’s back while Ethan had his hand in Benny’s hair.

They quickly pulled apart startled when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other questioningly as they lightly panted against each other. The doorbell rang again getting a look of annoyance from Benny.

“If we ignore them, they’ll go away.” Benny said quietly. The doorbell rang again this time with knocking.

“Guys! I know you’re in there!” Someone yelled from outside. Benny and Ethan groaned.

“He won’t go away.” Ethan said in distress.

“Wait! I have an idea.” Benny said before he fell off the couch. “Ow.”

“You ok?” Ethan asked as he looked down at Benny. The knocking continued.

“No.” Benny said annoyed as he stood up and grabbed his phone. He started doing something and then smiled triumphantly. He then grabbed his shirt, once more putting it on, and went to answer the door. 

“Benny!” Rory said happily. “Is Ethan home?”

“Yes, Rory. Ethan is home.” Benny said in obvious annoyance. “But I have a super important mission for you. I dunno if you can do it.”

“What?! I can do anything.” Rory said offended. “I am vampire ninja after all.”

“Well see, I just ordered me and Ethan our usual burger order but the place is way across town. Now I have no doubt you can get there but it’s a timed mission. It takes twenty minutes to make the order. Do you think you can pick up the order after twenty minutes?” Benny explained.

“Mi amigo that sounds way too easy.” Rory said.

“Rory, you got distracted by a weasel when you were supposed to be getting us supplies.” Benny deadpanned.

“Well it’s rare to see a weasel.” Rory sniffed.

“For fifteen minutes? You were supposed to be gone and back in thirty seconds!” Benny said. He looked down at his phone. “You have seventeen minutes. Do you accept this mission?”

“Piece of cake.” Rory said as he waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t have to pay for it, do I?”

“Magic of technology.” Benny said waving his phone. “It can take your money even for food orders.”

“Awesome. Vampire ninja is on the job!” Rory said posing and then disappearing. Benny shut the door with a smirk and sauntered back into the living room.

“What did you do?” Ethan asked. Benny rejoined him on the couch.

“I ordered us food to a place that doesn’t deliver and got Rory to go pick it up.” Benny said with a shrug. He fiddled with his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. “Now, where were we?”

———————————————

“See? That was easy! Give vampire ninja something challenging next time.” Rory said as a rumpled looking Benny opened the door. 

“You want a challenge?” Benny asked as he grabbed the paper bag from Rory. “Wait until Monday to see me and Ethan.” He then shut the door. 

“Hey!” Rory yelled indignantly. “Wait... is it possible for vampire ninja to not hang out with Ethan and Benny this weekend?” 

—————————————-

They were back in Ethan’s room after eating. Ethan was lounging on the bed while Benny was at his computer. He had tried to sit in his computer chair but there was still too much discomfort. Of course, the fact that Benny had to practically carry him up the stairs should have tipped him off.

“What time were your parents going to be home tomorrow?” Benny asked spinning around in the computer chair.

“Around noon or a little after. They’re picking up Jane from her friend’s.” Ethan said. “You wanna head home?”

“Nah. We still have one more night of uninterrupted sexy time.” Benny said with a grin. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

“You kinda broke me with our last sexy time.” Ethan said. He lobbed a pillow at Benny when the other boy just looked smug. 

“There are other things we can do.” Benny said blocking the pillow easily. Ethan hummed in thought as he flopped back on the bed.

“Hey, where’d my shirt go by the way?” Ethan asked as he scratched his bare belly.

“I transported it but not sure where it is.” Benny said. 

“You transported my boxers earlier. Those ended up on the coffee table.” Ethan pointed out. 

“I was surprised I was so focused.” Benny said. “I wonder if I can transport just your boxers while you’re wearing pants.”

“Or you just take my pants and boxers off the old fashioned way.” Ethan said.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Benny asked. Ethan slowly glanced at him. “I’m kidding. Of course I love undressing you. Also, was that an invitation?”

“Benny.” Ethan started and just looked at Benny. He started smiling.

“What?” Benny asked and then asked again in a more bewildered tone. “What?”

“You know what, Benny?” Ethan asked as he sat up with a slight grimace.

“Easy there.” Benny said with a small frown. Ethan shook his head and smiled more.

“You’re a really good boyfriend.” Ethan said. Benny looked surprised.

“Well, duh.” Benny said in response.

“Come here.” Ethan said and patted the bed as he slid over. Benny got up and walked over with no hesitation. He then flopped on the bed right next to Ethan.

“Hi.” Benny said rolling on his side to look up at Ethan. 

“Hi.” Ethan said back as he leaned down to kiss Benny. Benny hummed into the kiss but Ethan pulled away since he was sitting at an awkward angle.

“Mmm hamburgery.” Benny said.

“Yeah we should probably brush our teeth but there’s something I wanna do first.” Ethan said scooching down the bed.

“What’s that?” Benny asked with a raised eyebrow. His other eyebrow joined the raised one when Ethan started undoing his pants.

“Well, for being such a good boyfriend and helping me while I was in pain -even though you’re the one that caused it in the first place- I think you deserve a reward.” Ethan explained tugging Benny’s pants and underwear as far down as he could, which wasn’t far. He tapped on Benny’s hip.

“Really?” Benny asked excited. He lifted his hips up and helped shimmy his pants and underwear lower. “You really don’t have too.”

“I know. But I want to.” Ethan said watching as Benny’s cock began to fill out. “It really doesn’t take much does it?”

Benny just grinned and shrugged. Ethan wrapped his hand around the base and ran his hand up and down a few times. He then flopped down ungracefully, his face mashing against Benny’s thigh.

“You ok?” Benny asked. Ethan repositioned himself so his face was right next to Benny’s cock. Instead of answering he licked from the base up to the head, staring up at Benny the whole time.

Benny gave a full body shudder, his cock jerking in Ethan’s hold. He relaxed into the bed but his entire focus was on Ethan and his mouth. He moaned deeply at the sight.

Ethan licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. Once the head of Benny’s cock passed his lips he sucked on the head. He quickly moved his arm up to hold Benny down when he thrust up. He moved his head lower until the head hit the back of his tongue and then pulled up. Since he was concentrating he wasn’t looking at Benny so he looked up at the boy. He moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Benny looked like he was restraining himself. He was panting lightly but would make little moans and grunting sounds. It was the intense look in his eyes that made Ethan moan.

“E.” Benny grunted. He threw his head back when Ethan hummed questioningly around him. “E, come here.”

“What?” Ethan asked after releasing Benny’s cock with a pop.

“I want you to take your pants and underwear off but keep doing what you’re doing.” Benny said. Ethan gave him a confused look. “Sixty nine.”

“Ooooh.” Ethan said. “Ok, gimme a second.”

Ethan winced and grunted in discomfort as he fought to get his pants off. Benny helped by dragging him around and quickly pulling them off. He gasped as he was suddenly straddling Benny’s chest. Benny grabbed his hand and placed it back on his cock, getting him to refocus on what he had started.

Ethan leaned over and started licking around the head. He blushed at the position he was in over Benny. He heard Benny shifting around behind him and what sounded like a pillow being fluffed. He resisted the urge to look behind him by once again wrapping his lips around Benny’s cock. 

Ethan was just starting to get into a rhythm when his eyes widened and he choked a bit in surprise. He quickly pulled off Benny’s cock only to mewl at the sensation of Benny licking his hole. He tried to concentrate on Benny but instead moaned against his hip when a tongue was pushed in his hole.

“Come on, E.” Benny rasped as he pulled away. He lightly thrust his hips up. “Takes two to sixty nine.”

“You’re cheating.” Ethan whined. He shuddered at the sensation of the chuckle Benny let out.

Ethan pouted and shoved Benny’s cock in his mouth, suddenly sucking hard. The chuckle turned into a surprised moan and then a swear as Ethan choked on Benny’s cock. Ethan pulled off coughing. He inhaled through his nose a few times.

“Easy there. This is supposed to be Fun sexy times.” Benny said, rubbing Ethan’s lower back.

“Yeah, but I bet you liked it when I choked on your cock.” Ethan said once he got his breathing under control. Benny’s cock gave a very enthusiastic twitch in response. Ethan glanced over his shoulder.

Instead of responding, Benny buried his face back in Ethan’s ass and started licking again. Ethan squeaked but thrust back against his mouth. Benny moaned when his cock was once more enveloped by Ethan’s mouth.

Not that Ethan was an expert at blow jobs or anything, but this was probably the messiest one he’s given. It was very hard to focus when all he wanted to do was melt into a quivering pile of blissed out goo. He actually managed to get the tip of Benny’s cock down his throat without gagging, which was helped due to the distraction of Benny pushing a finger in next to his tongue and pressing his prostrate.

Benny made a noise and gasped something against his thigh. Ethan ignored it in favor of swallowing a few times. Benny groaned and arched up, cumming down Ethan’s throat. His finger pressed more firmly against his prostate making Ethan jerk and cum between them.

Ethan fell to the side gasping for breath. He coughed a few times and panted against Benny’s leg. Once Benny got his breath back he sat up to check on Ethan.

“You ok, E?” Benny asked, rubbing Ethan’s side. 

Ethan looked up at him with watery eyes. Benny was looking more at his mouth. There was saliva trails down his chin but it was his cum clinging to his lips that was getting all his focus. He reached down and pushed his thumb against Ethan’s bottom lip. Ethan looked at him confused but opened his mouth. 

“You swallowed.” Benny said hoarsely. Ethan closed his mouth and swallowed again, making a face.

“Yeah.” Ethan rasped and cleared his throat. “Guess I did. You did say you liked me cream filled.”

Benny groaned in pleasure at the statement. He wrapped his hand around the back of Ethan’s neck and shoved his mouth against his in a hard kiss. Ethan made a noise of distress but curled a hand around Benny’s shoulder. Benny only pulled back when they needed to breathe.

“Your mouth tastes like ass.” Ethan panted out.

“And yours tastes like cum. Since my cum loves your ass so much, of course our mouths would be drawn to each other.” Benny said. Ethan let out a loud pained groan. 

“That was terrible.” Ethan said smacking Benny’s side. Benny grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. Ethan turned his head so Benny ended up kissing his cheek.

Benny went with it and kissed over to Ethan’s ear. He lightly nipped the lobe. Ethan huffed and shifted under him. Benny hummed and settled more firmly over Ethan.

“Seriously Benny?” Ethan asked in exasperated surprise. He was still curled on his side and had shifted to uncurl his legs when he felt something hard. He glanced down and saw Benny’s hard cock resting against his thigh.

“Is it illegal for me to get hard for my boyfriend?” Benny asked.

“You just came!” Ethan said. “I refuse to do anything strenuous.”

“Ok hold on.” Benny said as he perked up with an idea. 

Benny disappeared from above him making Ethan shiver at the cool air. Before he could look to see where Benny went he suddenly flopped down behind him. Ethan heard the lube open and looked at Benny sharply.

“Your dick is not going in my ass.” Ethan said bluntly. Benny looked at him after smearing lube on his hand.

“Wasn’t going to.” Benny said and then his lube covered hand disappeared. Ethan squealed, although he’d deny it later, when Benny’s hand shoved between his thighs and smeared the lube.

“Benny!” Ethan said in a high pitch. He suddenly had Benny’s arms wrap around his chest and stomach as he was pulled back against the other boy.

Benny curled around Ethan and positioned his cock against the back of his thighs. Ethan then realized what Benny was doing and opened his legs a little. Benny sighed happily when his cock was sandwiched between Ethan’s thighs.

Ethan made sure to keep his thighs pressed firmly together as Benny started moving behind him. He swallowed thickly at the feeling of Benny’s cock sliding between his legs. Benny was holding him in a firm grip and making tiny grunting noises against the back of his neck. He felt himself starting to get aroused but not hard.

“Benny, what I whispered to you earlier when I was riding you.” Ethan started only to grunt when Benny held him tighter and moved his hips harder.

“Ethan.” Benny growled as one of his hands moved to his stomach to press down firmly. 

Ethan sucked in a breath and shuddered at all the stimulation. The sound of smacking skin, the tight hold Benny had on him, the lewd squelching sound coming from between his thighs, and the feeling of Benny’s cock sliding between his thighs. It was making him feel dizzy.

Ethan reached down and wrapped his hand around Benny’s cock. Benny jerked behind him and seemed to speed up. It didn’t take long after that for Benny to come. Benny slammed forward and moaned as he came. He thrust leisurely a few more times before relaxing. 

Ethan frowned down at the cum soaking into his bed. He looked down at his lap and blushed a little at seeing the head of Benny’s cock nestled between his thighs. There was cum still dribbling out to puddle on his thigh. Somewhere along the way he had gotten a semi, which he wasn’t expecting but he wasn’t surprised. He was more than content to ignore it.

“Ethan.” Benny mumbled as he nuzzled against Ethan’s neck.

“Feel better?” Ethan asked. He got a happy hum in reply. He patted Benny’s hand that was still pressed to his stomach. “Can you clean us up?”

“I don’t think I can do much of anything.” Benny groaned. He lifted his hand off Ethan’s stomach to hold the other boy’s hand. He then melted into the bed, content to just hold Ethan.

“You are not falling asleep with your cock between my thighs. Or you plastered sweaty to my back. We’d be literally cemented together.” Ethan said scrunching his nose up at the thought. He tried shifting away from Benny but only succeeded in having Benny’s cock fall from between his legs. 

“Noooo.” Benny whined. Ethan felt Benny murmuring something against his neck and shivered as the clean all spell washed over him. “Stay now?”

“Would love to. Except I absolutely have to brush my teeth.” Ethan said. Benny groaned but rolled onto his back, freeing Ethan from his hold.

“Do you think if I took a swab sample from your mouth and look at it under a microscope my semen would still be moving?” Benny asked as Ethan sat up.

“I... would think so. My microscope’s magnification isn’t powerful enough to see though.” Ethan said looking down at Benny. Benny grinned up at him. “You better brush your teeth too.”

“Totally.” Benny said not moving a muscle. Ethan rolled his eyes and slid over to the edge of the bed. Benny watched closely as Ethan stood up and limped around the room. 

When Ethan left to go to the bathroom Benny finally sat up. He flopped forward so he was at the head of the bed and blindly felt around for his phone. He glanced at it, mainly to see the time. It was still early but he felt tired. Admittedly this was the most sex he’s ever had in a day. And if this is what he felt like in the end then he was looking forward to more sexy fun time days.

Benny hadn’t realized he’d dozed off until he woke up startled. Ethan was jabbing him repeatedly. Benny let out a disgruntled whine, which Ethan just rolled his eyes at.

“Go brush your teeth. We’ll both be thankful.” Ethan said. Benny turned his head to bury it back in the bed. He jumped when his bare butt was smacked. He hadn’t pulled his underwear or pants back up. The sound made Ethan crack up.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Benny asked pathetically. He grudgingly rolled out of bed, shucking his pants off but pulling his boxers up. He pouted as Ethan sprawled out on the bed and looked at him innocently.

“It’s love, dude.” Ethan said. Benny huffed but went to brush his teeth.

By the time he got back Ethan’s eyes were barely open. The other boy shuffled over for him though. Benny shut the light off and slid onto the bed. After getting under the covers he groped around and dragged Ethan closer to him.

“What’reyadoin?” Ethan slurred. Benny snorted and tried to kiss him. He ended up kissing the side of Ethan’s nose. Ethan giggled sleepily.

“We’re canoodling.” Benny said and tried kissing Ethan again. He got closer but still only caught the side of Ethan’s mouth. Ethan finally helped out and Benny finally gave him a proper kiss.

“M’sleepy.” Ethan said while snuggling up to Benny. “Getting old.”

“Getting old?” Benny asked and then yawned.

“It’s barely passed 10.” Ethan said yawning in response.

“We had a fun filled day. Of course we’d be tired.” Benny said brightly earning an amused snort from Ethan.

“Won’t be able to do this for awhile.” Ethan said.

“Canoodle?” Benny asked confused.

“Sex marathon.” Ethan said. “We can canoodle but Jane will probably interrupt and/or blackmail us. And you remember the number one rule.”

“No sex when Jane is in or around the vicinity.” Benny quoted. That was one of the only rules Ethan had stated when they started getting physically intimate. 

“Mmhmm.” Ethan hummed and then tried to kiss him. He ended up pressing his lips firmly against Benny’s cheek. 

Benny jumped a little when a hand landed on his face, earning a sleepy chuckle from Ethan. The hand moved down to cup his jaw. This time Ethan’s lips found his and planted a firm kiss. Benny easily leaned into it. Ethan pulled away with a small content sigh.

“We could try to take a small nap and wake up for another round.” Ethan said relaxing his head against the pillow. Benny hummed.

“Tempting but let’s not force ourselves. We do like sleeping.” Benny said.

“S’true.” Ethan slurred. He let out a content hum when Benny picked the hand that was cupping his jaw up and kissed it.

“Go to sleep, sweet prince.” Benny said. 

“You’re not gonna smack me in the balls are you?”* Ethan asked earning a laugh from Benny.

“We aren’t LARPing. Go to sleep.” Benny said.

Benny grinned in contentment as he felt Ethan fall asleep next to him. Sex was great and all but being with his best friend in moments like this was amazing. He was looking forward to the future. The last thought he had before falling asleep was one weekend of sex and he was already thinking of proposing to Ethan.

—————————————————-

The next morning they both woke up together. And then both groaned at the early hour of 11 a.m. Benny reluctantly got up to use the bathroom and get dressed while Ethan stayed in bed. Benny came back in and looked at Ethan who was lounging sleepily in bed.

“Yeah.” Benny randomly said. Ethan opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Yeah?” Ethan asked confused.

“Yeah, I love you.” Benny said bluntly. Ethan’s eyes widened but he grinned happily. 

Benny walked over and kneeled on the bed to kiss Ethan. When he tried to pull away Ethan just held him in place. Benny finally managed to pull away when they had to breathe. He couldn’t help himself though and leaned back down to press a lingering kiss to Ethan’s lips.

“I’ll see you later.” Benny said finally getting off the bed. He did finger guns as he walked backwards out of Ethan’s room.

Ethan shook his head but was grinning the whole time. He then glanced down and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Benny had left all his dirty clothes on the floor. Ethan then promptly threw the covers over his head and snuggled back into bed.

————————————————-

The next day Benny and Ethan were walking to school but they were both being awkward for some reason. The day before, Benny had gone home and had enough time left in the event on his game to earn the title and mount. Ethan’s family had gotten home, his mom impressed that the house was still standing and was clean.

“Ok, so,” Benny started. “You know how I had the game event.” Ethan nodded. “Well my friends on there wondered where I had gone since I had made a big deal about the event so I told them I was getting laid.”

“Ok?” Ethan asked.

“They didn’t believe me, at first.” Benny said. Ethan gave him a sharp look. “I didn’t prove it to them or anything but I was voice chatting with a few of them and I guess my tone convinced them it was true. However... I forgot Rory plays too.”

“Rory knows you got laid.” Ethan said bluntly.

“Do you think he’ll put it together?” Benny asked.

“It might take some time but he’ll get it.” Ethan said. Benny grimaced. They were across the street from the school when Ethan stopped walking. Benny looked at him questioningly.

“Remember the lube that I used when we were on the couch?” Ethan asked quietly.

“Vaguely.” Benny said trying not to think about what they did on the couch considering school was right there.

“Dad found the bottle.” Ethan said. “He asked if you had spent the whole weekend.”

“Is that why Ross was looking at me oddly this morning?” Benny asked.

“I mean, I said of course you did but I was mortified he was handing it back to me in my room. I was worried he was going to give me a sex talk.” Ethan started and then ended up whispering the last part.

“Hey guys!” They jumped when Rory appeared next to them. “Benny! You got some ‘splaining to to!”

“No I don’t.” Benny said and then immediately turned, but looked both ways for cars, and then crossed the street. Rory had an offended look on his face but then turned his attention to Ethan. They followed after Benny at a slower pace.

“Did Benny get laid this weekend?” Rory asked bluntly. Ethan’s eyes widened as he glanced around at all the students walking around. 

“Rory, you don’t just ask that.” Ethan said. They walked into the school and headed for their lockers.

“If I was hitting the honey pot I’d want people to know.” Rory said. Ethan slowly turned to look at Rory.

“Rory, never say that sentence ever again.” Ethan said. He then turned and walked quickly to his locker leaving the blond behind.

When Ethan got to his locker he quickly opened it, grabbed what he needed, and then stared unimpressed at the open locker next to his. Benny peeked around at him. Ethan shut his locker this time staring unimpressed at Benny. Before he said anything Erica and Sarah walked up to them.

“So tall nerd got laid.” Erica said. Benny’s eyes widened in surprise while Ethan’s head whipped around.

“It’s only been like two minutes since Rory asked.” Ethan said incredulously. Erica made a face.

“It’s been going around since before you guys got here.” Sarah said. Ethan turned to Benny.

“Benny, is it possible that other people from our school are your friends on the game?” Ethan asked. Benny looked thoughtful and then shrugged.

“Never paid attention. It’s not like we interact in real life.” Benny said. Rory appeared next to Erica.

“Did you guys hear-“ Rory started but stopped when Erica held up a hand. “I tried asking Ethan about it but he seemed surprised when I mentioned it.”

“Oh he knows.” Sarah said in a peculiar tone while looking at them knowingly. Ethan quickly turned to face his closed locker.

“It’s so obvious, I don’t know why people are speculating.” Erica said in an exasperated tone.

“They’re speculating?” Benny asked confused. Erica rolled her eyes.

“It was obvious like a year ago.” Erica scoffed. Ethan turned back around to look at Erica.

“Do you have some sort of vampire psychicness?” Benny asked suspiciously.

“I wish. You were obvious. And I’m just too observant.” Erica said. “I do admit it’s nice being in the know.” 

“You told Erica but not me!” Rory accused offended. Everyone gave Rory an exasperated look.

“I figured it out, dingus.” Erica said as she flipped her hair into Rory’s face, turning to Sarah. “Shall we get to class?”

“Yeah. I’ll be talking to you two later.” Sarah said looking them both in the eyes. She started to walk away but stopped and looked at Benny. “This explains a lot and you really don’t have to worry.”

“They know too much.” Benny said with narrowed eyes as the girls walked away. Ethan had turned back to his closed locker and was lightly hitting his head against it.

“I want to know too much!” Rory said. Ethan just groaned.

“If I tell you I have to kill you.” Benny said solemnly.

“I’m already dead.” Rory whined. The bell ringing cut their conversation short and prompted them to go their separate ways to get to class.

————————————

Ethan was glad the school day was done. He was getting secondhand embarrassment. The gossip mill must have been slow because a lot more people than he expected were way too invested in Benny’s sex life.

Besides the embarrassment, he was annoyed. Apparently girls were looking at Benny in a whole new light because suddenly they actually wanted to talk to him. Benny was enjoying himself, which just added to Ethan’s annoyance.

Ethan barely looked at Benny as they got their stuff from their lockers. Ethan’s jaw clenched when he heard giggling and turned to see the more persistent of Benny’s new fangirls starting to surround Benny. Ethan slammed his locker shut and turned to walk away, ignoring Benny calling him.

Sarah was walking towards him but stopped with a surprised look on her face. Ethan just walked passed her but grabbed her hand along the way. She easily went with him but turned to glance over her shoulder.

“If I get cursed tonight...” Sarah said. The look Benny was giving her was thunderous but the girls around him kept him from following.

“He’ll have to deal with me.” Ethan said bitterly. Sarah’s eyebrows raised in alarm. Ethan let her hand go when they got outside and glared at the sidewalk as they walked in silence.

“They’ll be over Benny by tomorrow.” Sarah said. Ethan sighed as his glare turned into a frown.

“Yeah, but this is a scenario he’s always wanted.” Ethan said.

“Surrounded by girls... Wanting him?” Sarah asked getting a raised eyebrow from Ethan. “Yeah, ok. That sounds like a Benny thing. But aren’t you two dating.”

“What makes you think we’re dating?” Ethan asked curiously. 

“Well, you don’t strike me as a ‘friends with benefits’ kinda guy.” Sarah said.

“Hey, I could surprise you.” Ethan pointed out.

“Your responses and actions towards Benny is also a give away.” Sarah pointed out. “Also Erica pointing it out like it was obvious, which it was when you think about it. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Ethan said looking perplexed. “I think it’s cuz one day we were like ‘isn’t this dating?’ And just kinda went from there.”

“Alright. I forgive you only because you haven’t told anyone else. Right?” Sarah asked.

“Nope. You are the only person officially told.” Ethan said with a small smile. Sarah smiled back and slung an arm around his shoulder.

“You know, I’m very glad I have to be invited in to places.” Sarah said getting a confused look from Ethan. “Who knows what I would have walked in on had I just walked in your house this passed weekend.”

“We were only making out.” Ethan blushed and ducked his head down. Sarah laughed and lightly head butted his forehead with hers.

“Heightened sense of smell, Ethan.” Sarah said. “I knew there was something more to it.”

“Sorry.” Ethan said with a slight wince. Sarah just laughed again and stopped walking. Ethan blinked in surprise at his house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sarah said as she gave him a one armed hug. “Remember, only a day then things will go back to normal.” Ethan returned the one armed hug.

“Normal? In White Chapel?” Ethan asked.

“It’s more likely than you think.” Sarah said earning a laugh from Ethan. 

Ethan watched as Sarah walked a little ways away and then disappeared in a blur. He turned to head to his door and jumped a foot in the air, clutching his chest. Benny was standing next to him looking pissed off.

“Jesus Christ, Benny.” Ethan said and started to walk up to his house.

“What was that?” Benny asked walking closely behind him.

“That?” Ethan said turning to look at Benny. “That was Sarah being a good friend and cheering me up.”

“I’m a good friend!” Benny said offended.

“Yeah, well in this instance Sarah is a better friend.” Ethan started to open his door. “Don’t you have groupies to attend to?”

“I want to hang out with me boyfriend.” Benny said stubbornly.

“Yeah, well your boyfriend wanted to hang out with you at school but that didn’t happen.” Ethan said bitterly. Before Benny said anything Ethan walked in his house and quickly shut the door behind him.

“E!” Benny called through the door.

“Go away Benny!” Ethan said. He heard Benny muttering something and then the other boy walking away. Ethan slumped against the door simultaneously wanting Benny to come back but not wanting to talk to Benny. He looked up and saw his dad looking at him in concern.

“You okay, Ethan?” His dad asked. Ethan sighed and pushed off the door.

“No.” He said miserably running up to his room.

—————————————-

The next morning Benny was on his doorstep. He looked like a kicked puppy as he held up a flower. Ethan took it, which earned a small smile from Benny. He didn’t like being mad at the other boy. He even smiled when Benny hooked their pinky fingers together on the way to school.

Unfortunately the rumor mill didn’t have anything new so Benny was still a hot topic. The focus shifted though from people being impressed to people speculating who Benny spent the weekend with. Although girls were still surrounding Benny.

Benny tried to not get caught up in being surrounded by hot girls. He really did not like seeing Sarah and Ethan that close together yesterday. That was supposed to be him hugging his boyfriend and him making his boyfriend laugh. So today he focused on Ethan. A lot of people wanted Ethan’s focus today though.

Yesterday all questions and comments were directed at Benny, hence Ethan’s secondhand embarrassment. Today it was his turn to be questioned. Whatever Benny said, or didn’t say, yesterday intrigued people more. So they decided to ask his best friend. Benny somehow managed to field most of the questions but Benny couldn’t be around him all day.

“So how do you feel about your best friend losing his v-card before you?” Ethan heard asked from behind him. He turned to come face to chest with the captain of the football team. He glanced around and saw one of the other players from the football team standing there with his arms crossed. He also noticed that the hall was oddly devoid of other people. 

“How do I feel?” Ethan asked annoyed as he looked up. “Annoyed that people keep asking me questions. And you don’t “lose” your virginity. It’s not a thing. Not to mention virginity is a social construct and has no bearing biologically or physically.”

The captain’s eyebrows raised in surprise while the other player looked amused. Ethan wasn’t sure if he was about to be attacked or not but at this point he didn’t care. He was so over people for the rest of the week and it was only Tuesday.

“I figured a guy like that would be throwing it in people’s faces that he finally got laid.” The captain said with a shrug. Ethan gave him a nasty look.

“Maybe you should get to know people before spouting dumb things.” Ethan said. The casual demeanor the captain had disappeared as he looked down at Ethan with a frown.

“You little-“ the captain started only to be cut off.

“He’s only pointing out the obvious, Gary.” The other player cut in. The captain’s attention quickly turned away from Ethan. “What did I say about assumptions?” 

The captain scoffed and stomped away not even giving Ethan a second glance. The other player just watched but turned his attention to Ethan. The fight left Ethan as he looked at the other player apprehensively.

“I’m not going to attack you. Or ask dumb questions. People here really need to get their own lives.” The other player said. Ethan relaxed a little.

“You’re new here.” Ethan said remembering how all the girls seemed to swoon when the new guy walked the halls. A lot of them mentioned his hair and now that Ethan was actually looking the guy did in fact have nice hair.

“Yeah, names Alex. And you’re Ethan.” Alex said running a hand through his hair.

“Please don’t tell me you only know my name because of gossip.” Ethan said with a wince. Alex chuckled.

“No, we have a few classes together.” Alex pointed out. Ethan blinked at suddenly having Alex standing in front of him.

“Oh.” Ethan said dumbly. “Uh thanks for distracting the captain.”

“It’s actually really easy to do.” Alex said once again running a hand through his hair while grinning at Ethan. Ethan smiled back hesitantly. “Seeing as I’m new to White Chapel, wanna show me around?”

“Me?” Ethan asked confused. “Didn’t a bunch of girls wanna show you around?”

“Yeah but I’m not really into them.” Alex said. Ethan took a step back to get some distance but ended up against a wall. His eyes widened at the look he was getting. Benny gave him that look when he was about to pounce.

“Uhm.” Ethan said trying to think of something to diffuse the situation.

“What’s going on?” Ethan slumped in relief at seeing Benny. Benny had his arms crossed and was glaring at Alex.

“Just having a chat.” Alex said casually not moving away from Ethan. Benny walked over and pulled Ethan away from the wall. Ethan clung to him.

“Yes, well, I’ve been looking for my boyfriend everywhere.” Benny said wrapping a possessive arm around Ethan’s waist. Alex’s face twisted into a look of annoyance.

“Shame.” Alex said ignoring Benny. “If your boyfriend acts up, hit me up.”

Benny looked appalled as Alex turned and walked away. Ethan just stared in surprise. He’s never had anyone hit on him. Well, besides Benny. Benny looked at him.

“So not only do I have to compete with a hot vampire babe, I now have to compete with a handsome football player?” Benny asked incredulously. Ethan couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“It’s no competition.” Ethan said he then leaned up and kissed Benny. “Of course I pick you.”

“You’re Benny’s mystery lay?!” Rory exclaimed from behind them making them both jump in alarm.

“Jesus Christ Rory!” Benny yelled.

“Mystery lay?” Ethan asked in slight disgust.

“Boyfriend, Rory. He’s my boyfriend. Of course I’d sleep with my boyfriend.” Benny said loudly and with hand gestures. Of course, this is when the once empty hallway was now filled with people.

After that the gossip about Benny suddenly disappeared. Apparently since it wasn’t a mystery it was less exciting. Benny’s groupies also disappeared but Ethan saw a few actually look disappointed. Benny was hyper aware of Alex and made his displeasure known every time he was around, confusing their group of friends. All in all, a pretty abnormal week, considering nothing supernatural happened. It was only Tuesday though.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me a jealous possessive Benny. I mean, it was hinted at in the actual show. Bless fandom.
> 
> I also figured Ethan would be a little more reserved with the sex things but he’d indulge Benny.
> 
> The early at 10 A.M. thing is a personal opinion. The day really shouldn’t start until after 10. 
> 
> Again, a Randy Cunningham reference.
> 
> *This is a reference to the movie Role Models. It’s the only scene I really remember. So whenever I hear the “sweet prince” I think of the LARPing death scene from that movie.
> 
> I love the ‘(blank)? in my neighborhood? It’s more likely than you think.’ Meme.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
